A radio communication device uses an antenna to transmit and/or receive radio waves. The operational characteristics of an antenna depend not only on the antenna itself but also the environment in which the antenna is located. The presence of conductive material adjacent the antenna may affect the operational performance of the antenna. It is sometimes useful therefore to be able to control the environment in which an antenna is located.